The project has two Aims in Phase I. The first Aim is to modify an existing adaptive optics fundus imager to create the first Super Resolution Fluorescein Angiography Retinal Imager (SFARI) device. This modified instrument will allow fluorescein retinal imaging with up to 3 microns spatial resolution at rates of 10 images per second over a 20 deg field of view. The second Aim is to conduct laboratory testing using artificial eyes and standard references to quantitatively measure the spatial and temporal resolution gains that this new SFARI device provides and certify the instrument for use on human subjects, and to demonstrate the performance of the SFARI using two normal human subjects. The proposed SFARI device is a revolutionary step forward in the field of clinical in-vivo imaging of the retina and retinal substructures at micron-scale spatial resolutions and with video (10 Hz) frame rates. The project introduces innovative adaptive optics technology to an important new application, fluorescein angiography. Successful completion will represent a significant contribution to clinical and research ophthalmology. Fluorescein angiography and indocyanine green imaging of the retina are a common procedure in most ophthalmology clinics making the commercial potential high with the device having a market that includes every major eye clinic in the U.S. and abroad.